


Voice Actor Wanted

by AuntyA



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntyA/pseuds/AuntyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I discovered the voice actor for Gintoki Sakata also is the voice for Muguruma Kensei in Bleach.<br/>(杉田 智和 Tomokazu Sugita)<br/>Then I had this silly idea.</p></blockquote>





	Voice Actor Wanted

The script got tossed to one side of the little café table. “What are you thinking? That my career is over already? I have done a ton of work for you. Why would you sign me up, even think of signing me up for this, this, bizarre travesty of a show?”

He exhaled through his nose, angrily poking at his strawberry mocha chai latte with the straw. The script was still mocking him from the edge of the table.

His agent pleaded with him, “Eh, no, no, you misunderstood me. I know the writer. He has a plan. It may not seem like it but he has a plan. So this isn’t really what you’ve been doing in the past-”

He interrupted his agent, holding up his hands, “Right. You are so right. I have not been doing this in the past.“

His agent seemed to be brazening it out, maybe he had a death wish, “But it is perfect for you. Did you see the cast sheet? I think you like some of these guys. You’ve worked with some of them before.” His agent had a thin sheen of flop sweat across his lined forehead. “And could you lower your voice? I’m worried that we’ll get kicked out of here.” He looked around the empty café nervously.

“You know this writer? Seriously? This is a very strange script.”

“The mangaka, I know the mangaka. It looks like a fun show. I think you’ll like it. That other one doesn’t have so much work for you now the flashbacks in that arc are done. I think your character is done there.”

“But I’m still in that manga, I was in the last chapter before this one. I'm a badass. Still.” He didn’t like how his voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself, not only his agent.

“Well, I’m not sure that you will make it into that anime if the anime ever comes off hiatus, plus, I think your character is a zombie now. You had a good run with him but as your agent I think I can say that run is now over.”

“Tell me more about this stupid character then. How is this anime going to go more than six episodes? There isn’t any plot. It’s a rehash of the GetBackers.”

“Well, perhaps.” stuttered his agent and tapped his fingertips on the script, “But not exactly. Kinda like Gangsta with the odd jobs thing, and good fights, no obvious magical powers but this time all the characters are historical. But not. And a different future in the past or is that a different past in the future? Not dystopian though…” His agent trailed off to a full stop under the scrutiny of the half lidded eyes across the table from him.

“Not selling me on this yet Garry.” He threaded his fingers through his short wavy hair in frustration. Why was he always scraping by with these shitty voice roles.  He would have to do twenty animes or some other crazy amount of work just to pay the rent because he was never the main character and only had a couple of lines as ‘delivery man in the accident’, ‘yakuza minion at funeral’ or ‘monk third from the left’.

That other anime he had thought was going somewhere. It was a total blockbuster but then he had only a handful of lines here and there in the episodes and almost nothing in the movies.

Because his character had a bigger part in the manga than in the anime. Shit. Well he wasn’t doing much else at the moment and he did need to eat and pay his bills. He was getting all angsty. He was feeling like he had low blood sugar.

“No magical powers?”

Garry snapped his head up, “Well, your character doesn't fight with a sword really.”

“In a samurai show? That’s weird for the main character.”

“Well I think you need to read the script again. I attached a little timeline, the back couple of pages, of where they want to go with the anime. And the character sheet. The manga’s been running for years so this could be a solid gig for you.” Garry slid the script back over to him, pointing to the pages.

He shifted in his seat and adjusted his yukata that was bunching up under his arm. He put on his reading glasses again. He took a sip of his coffee drink and began to read the projected anime timeline.

The waitress appeared and put the bill on the table in a little tray with a few mints. She disappeared again.

He stopped reading and looked up at his agent, “Okay. So he uses a bokken. Tell me that isn’t completely weird. A samurai. The viewers are going to get this type of humour? A Lake Toya souvenir? Seriously?”

“I’ve been to the resort there. Lake Toya is a beautiful nature spot-“

“Garry, focus. How long do you actually think this anime will last? Realistically? I need longer work. This really seems to have a lot of dick jokes in it for prime time humour.”

“I think they call that self-referential.”

“No Garry, self referential is when the characters in a fictional work know they’re characters.”

“It has that too, plus the fourth wall and the historical or rather the alt-history aspect. And anachronistic contexts. But funny.”

“And the dick jokes.”

“And yes, the scatological-“

“Ok okay. Enough Garry.” He shuffled his boots under the table, leaning forward towards the still nervous agent. He flipped through the script package.

He tapped his index finger on the tentative cast list page. “Is she really already signed on? She’s a pain to work with.”

Garry squinted at the name he was pointing at, “Well she hasn’t actually signed on yet and her part seems small to me.”

“Can you find out?”

“Sure sure. What about him? You like this voice actor, right?” Garry pointed at another name on the list. “He plays a cop. I think they’re relationship only comes out after the halfway point. Your character is sort of a mystery but is part of a group of guys who now do all different things but have known each other for a long time.”

“You’re grasping at straws here. Seems pretty much like this character is a mystery clown Garry.”

“Well did you see the description of your character here? Not so funny now eh?”

He paused and read a bit more, “Okay. Shiroyasha. I think I like that. That’s more my speed. Looks like there may be some good fight scenes. It is Shounen right? So I should always win. But it looks like a bit of a slow burn to get there. To get to the point where the viewer finds out about the samurai backstory of all these guys. And the aliens? Really?”

“Come on work with me here Sakata. I’m trying to hook you up with a good gig. Mugurama Kensei is out, that anime is on terminal hiatus, the character has been zombified and everyone thinks he’s dead in the manga. This role suits you. Admit it. You’re kind of a goof in real life. And I swear to you, the mangaka has a really great plan. He has at least 600 chapters mapped out already. You know in anime that’s at least 300 episodes.”

At that, Gintoki sat up straighter in the café booth and said “You aren't as shitty an agent as I thought Garry. I’ll take it.“ He shoved the bill for their drinks at his agent, grabbed the mints and then sat back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the voice actor for Gintoki Sakata also is the voice for Muguruma Kensei in Bleach.  
> (杉田 智和 Tomokazu Sugita)  
> Then I had this silly idea.


End file.
